1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to fitness equipment, and more specifically, to an exercise bicycle having a video screen for viewing pre-recorded programs thereon. The user is able to exercise using the stationary cycle viewing programming provided by a media player connected to the display screen. The pre-recorded programs preferably include video tours of at least one of countries, cities and states. The media player and video screen are selectively powered by the rotational energy created by the user pedaling the bicycle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous other fitness machines exist in the prior art. Typical of these are U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,298,893; 4,542,897; 4,637,605; 5,142,358; 5,246,411; 5,456,648; 5,462,503; 5,524,637; 5,888,172; 6,179,746; 6,244,988 and PCT Application 01/12269. While these fitness machines may be suitable for the purposes for which they were designed, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention, as hereinafter described.